A wolf's lone love
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: On the day of Edward and Bella's wedding, Jacob finds himself on the beach. He doesn't expect to find a girl of his interest. Jacob x OC that belongs to Shishimai.


I sat on first beach on top of the bleached, white driftwood that reminded me so much of her.

I was sent an invitation, no doubt by the leach just to rub it in my face. I couldn't go, it would be too much. I told her I would be her 'friend' and nothing more. I was kicking myself repeatedly for that one, and constantly had to remind myself it was for the best.

She was happy with the leach, he was everything she needed. Even though I hadn't imprinted on her, I still loved her.

Bella.

I still loved Bella, I could never deny that. There would always be a place for her in my heart, even if I did move on.

That was when I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. My heart sped up at the prospect of just viewing her.

She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that ended at her elbows and above her flat, toned stomach. I could see that she had a piercing on her bellybutton, normally I would have been turned off by piercings, but she looked all the more amazing.

She had bright bleach blonde hair that was cropped above her shoulders and in a messy, yet perfect disarray. Like a halo formed around her angel-like face.

Through her heavy black makeup on her eyes I could see she had pale blue eyes with a tint of green in them. I could see she had a wheel of earrings around her small ear and another piercing on her nose -- no wait, two piercings on her nose.

She turned her head to where I was sitting. She scowled at me, I would have too, I was obviously ogling her.

She walked over and as she did, something about her facial features changed. They took on a lighter look, a softer look as she gazed into my eyes.

While she came closer I could see she was about 5'6, close to Bella's height. Bella!

Here I was ogling some new girl while I had been mourning her loss. Well, more like my loss of her.

She came closer to me and I could smell something. She was a werewolf.

She couldn't have been, she was much too pale and much too scrawny. She also had two nautical stars on each of her wrists.

I couldn't get her scent out of my head. She was definitely a werewolf. Then it hit me with all the strength it could muster, the knowledge of something I didn't need at the moment.

I had imprinted on this girl, and with the look in her eyes, apparently she had too.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked.

Her voice was like a choir of angels. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white, her lips were full and luscious and…

I had to stop myself from thinking about her; my heart was about ready to jump out of my chest.

"No reason, sorry," I muttered.

She took a seat next to me and her scent wafted further to me. I closed my eyes so she couldn't see them roll to the back of my head.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

I gaped at her, quick and to the point. There was no hesitation with her words; they flowed easily from her glorious lips.

"Uh, well… uh," I spluttered.

She giggled, the sound made my blood rush and my cheeks light on fire. I was glad for my tanned skin; I would have been as bright as Bella by now.

That's when it hit me again. I stood up abruptly and walked away from her.

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean to laugh at you." she called.

I didn't care if she laughed at me, I would have done that too. I couldn't be around her when she had more of an effect on me than Bella did.

I could barely walk away from her, she was my imprint and it physically hurt me to be away from her. I used all of my strength to just saunter away from her without letting on how much I wanted to stay and speak to her.

Her hand gripped at my wrist and stopped me from walking completely. Her touch was light and warm; I was putty in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Her eyes were downcast to the beach, she was beautiful, everything about her. I lifted my hand to her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet mine.

"Don't be,"

I dropped my hand and smiled. She flushed and smiled back, I could hear my heart palpitating in my chest, it never did that for Bella.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." I introduced myself.

"I'm Siboney Micheals,"

"Nice to meet you, Sibony."

"You too, Jacob."

"So you're a female werewolf?" I asked.

Her brow furrowed and she scowled at me. "Of course I am, do I look like a guy to you?" she snapped.

She had a little flare to her, I liked that a lot. Probably more than I should have.

"You're definitely not a guy," I mumbled.

"Why were you sitting there all mopey before?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just some personal business that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I hadn't talked to anyone about Bella yet, not Sam, whom I considered my leader and almost a best friend. Not even my father.

With her, I felt like I could tell her anything I wanted and I wouldn't feel embarrassed or hurt.

"Do you want to listen?" I asked.

"Yes,"

We sat on the driftwood and watched the wave's crash as I told her everything.

I told her all about the leaches, the treaty that had been made. I told her about the old Quileute tales and then I told her about Bella.

I told her how when the leach that she fell in love with left, how I took care of her. I told her how I was starting to fall in love with her as a human, not a werewolf. I told her how she was marrying that leach today, and why I was acting so "mopey".

"That's it," I sighed.

"That Bella girl sounds confused and a little ungrateful. How can she be in love with a leach?"

"She doesn't see him as a leach, and she doesn't see me as 'dog'. She sees us as two individuals."

"Except one 'individual' can kill her just by nipping her."

I laughed at that, how many times had I told Bella that and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"You're right," I chuckled. "So, what about you? What's you're story?"

"I'm from up north, hence the pale skin." she said, pointing a finger to her arm. "I found out what I was a few years ago, I've become very skilled at holding myself from changing. So my parents sent me down here to help out you guys. Word is, that there's a coven around here."

"Yeah, the Cullen's. They're the ones I was telling you about."

"How could you make a treaty with bloodsuckers?"

"It was a long, long time ago. They could have easily killed the pack back then, but they didn't. They signed a treaty that said if neither crosses the line that no one will start a war."

"Vampires with morals?" she asked.

"Vampires with morals," I sighed.

As if on cue, our stomachs both growled at the same time. I chuckled and stood up.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been running all morning." she said as she stood. "Actually I'm supposed to find someone with the name Uley, and Clearwater."

"Sam and Leah?"

"Yeah, Sam's the leader of the pack, and I'm staying with Leah."

"I'll take you to them, besides, Sam's fiancée, Emily, always makes a lot of food."

She smiled at me and we began to trek through the dense woods to Sam's home. She was always next to me, just within me being able to touch her, distance. I had to restrain myself from doing so countless times.

We made it to the small home and walked up to the front door. I knocked three times -- lightly this time -- on the small wooden entrance.

"Come in!" Emily yelled.

"Hey, Emily, is Sam around?" I asked.

"In here,"

Sibony followed me into the living room where we found Sam lounging about.

"Sibony Micheals?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Sam smiled and stood up to outstretch his hand to her. She took it and shook it lightly.

Sibony listened as Sam went over the rules of the land. He repeated the treaty once more for her benefit.

There was a light knock on the door and Emily went to answer it. Leah looked into the house and sneered at Sibony.

"This is the new girl?"

"Yes," Sam answered, curtly.

"Why do I have to take care of her?" Leah grumbled.

"Don't argue, Leah, you're not taking care of her. She needs a place to stay on the rez and you have an extra room available." Sam explained.

"Whatever,"

Leah took a seat opposite Emily at the table. She still harbored deep resentment towards Emily, more-so than she did Sam.

"So where are you from?" Leah asked, her voice dripping with boredom.

"The north," Sibony answered.

"The north?" Leah scoffed. "All the wolves up there can't hold there own against anything."

"Actually, the female wolves up there are a lot more skilled with transformations and duration. The males don't like the females to fight, though. They get worried and possessive."

Leah glowered at Sibony; there was hidden context in her words that everyone caught onto. Sibony was threatening Leah.

"I'm sure the females are just as weak as the new males." was Leah's answer.

"Sure they are," Sibony rolled her eyes.

I chuckled as Leah fumed, but she turned her glare to me. I looked at my food innocently and said nothing.

By midnight Leah and Sibony decided to leave, though neither was happy about whom they were going with.

Sibony and I stared off into the starlit horizon, neither of us said anything. It was a comfortable silence, though.

"I should go," Sibony sighed.

"Probably, I'm sure my dad is wondering where I went, too."

We both stood and faced each other. I gazed deep into her light eyes that refracted from the moon overhead.

Without any though I started to drift close to her. Our lips were only centimeters apart, out eyes half-hooded.

Even then, I didn't leave her gaze. My lips pressed against her lightly, the warmth and sweetness of her breath made me lightheaded.

I'm not sure how long we stood there; it could have been hours, maybe minutes or seconds. The outside world was drown out and all I could think about was Sibony.

No one else but her.


End file.
